The present invention relates to an improved maintenance raising machine including a safety device for preventing damages as the fabric being raised is broken.
As is known, for raising fabrics, are conventionally used specifically designed machines, which are called raising or teaseling machines.
Prior art raising machines usually comprise a drum, which has a horizontal axis and supports, on the periphery or mantle thereof, a plurality of raising cylinders, constituted by cylinders having the axes thereof parallel to the axis of the drum and coated by card clothings.
Usually, the mentioned raising cylinders are kinematically connected to the drum, so that a rotation of the drum about the axis thereof will also cause the rotation of the raising cylinders about the respective rotary axes.
This connection is so designed that, alternately, two adjoining raising cylinders are driven in opposite turning directions and the card clothings of two adjoining raising cylinders have the tips of the teeth thereof directed in a mutually opposite direction in order to respectively perform a raising operation and a counter-raising operation on the fabric being raised.
The fabric being raised, during the advancement movement thereof, is wound nearly on the overall periphery of the drum supporting the raising cylinders, with the exclusion of a bottom region of the drum periphery or mantle, where are arranged one or more cleaning brushes, for cleaning the card clothings of the raising cylinders.
The cleaning brushes are conventionally driven by opposite rotary movements and are so arranged as to affect one the raising cylinder for performing the raising operation proper, and the other the raising cylinders for performing the counter-raising operation.
The above mentioned prior art raising machines are affected by the problem that a possible damage of the machine can occur as a fabric being raised is accidentally broken.
In fact, as a breakage of the fabric occurs, the fabric may contact the cleaning brushes so as to damage the latter, or damage the raising cylinder card clothings, with the requirement of subjecting the assembly to frequent maintenance operations, in order to replace the brushes and, very frequently, also the raising cylinder card clothings.